The embodiments herein relate to a system of processing search data for searching a map and a method thereof.
With the advent of the Internet age, the importance of search has been more highlighted than ever. A number of companies try to improve the performance and functions of the search, and a lot of effort has been also made in the navigation field.
For example, the KP No. 10-0219161 discloses techniques of managing indexes of the hierarchical structure on a map scale for searching map data and searching indexes through simple calculation.
A conventional navigation system presents a search result, corresponding to a user's query, from among all search data that a product provider provides. Hence, the conventional navigation system has many restrictions and problems to exactly express a result that the user wants.
Data that a product provider provides may be only searched by means of point of interest (POI) search data of existing navigation products. Users may not be provided with information that is separately configured with data of types that they want. Also, because data not required by a user is transmitted, the product provider may provide all their own data, thereby causing unnecessary waste of storage space and a decrease in the quality on a search result due to unwanted results.
If there is provided a system that enables a user to download a hoped-for type of search data, the user may create his/her own search data by only selecting data that the user needs, thereby improving efficiency of the storage space and making it possible to express a search result that the user only wants.
Search is made only when search data must include arranged search index data. Hence, the conventional navigation system cannot help providing the whole data at a time. However, since a time taken to create the lined-up search index data is relatively long, a provider makes corresponding data in advance and provides it to the user.
If the user wants to create a variety of unique search data, the provider must make lined-up search index data on the unique data. However, in a conventional case, because a time taken to create the lined-up search index data is relatively long and the lined-up search index data is various, it is impossible to provide user-set search data.
In addition, a conventional navigation system provides a function of filtering results that are searched depending on administrative zones. However, since search results are restricted to the administrative zones, it is impossible to provide filtering on notional or abstract zones, such as Seorae town, Insadong restaurants, and shopping districts around the Cheonggyecheon.